Boy Cut
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: Maka is self conscious about her hair cut..and Soul settles her troubles.


"It's so hot..." the male whined, tugging at the sticky feeling shirt he was wearing. Death city was enduring one of the hottest days of the summer yet. The faceless man drowning on the television predicted the temperature to be a staggering 44.4 degrees Celsius..or in other words a nice n' toasty one hundred and twelve.

"Stop complaining, you'll make it worse." Maka said, pausing in her own attempts to get cool. The box fan sitting on their table top just wasn't able to keep up. Currently she was wearing a thin summer top. A simple tank top style that had thick orange stripes running horizontally. She hadn't even bothered getting out of her pajama shorts this morning having planned on going absolutely no where. A lot of normal activities were put on hold by the residents who were taking refuge from the heat as well. Not even Black Star had bothered showing up to harass the duo.

Soul groaned loudly, throwing his head back against the sofa cushion with a toss of his arms. The weapon slouched just that much further into the hard wood floor. Having deemed the couch to warm to sit on. Maka almost thought of joining him but her stubborn nature refused. "I'm bored.." he sighed.

The sandy blonde looked up from her magazine, which she was using to fan herself, and squinted at her partner. The way he was sitting had his brown t-shirt hiked up his back to expose a patch of flushed skin. Her curious green hues trailed along his side unbeknownst to said boy. How was he able to stay so skinny when all he did was eat? She scowled silently, lucky bastard. Maka glanced away as she recognized that glossy tissue of a past scar. "What aren't you right now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Cold." the taller grunted, blinking through his bangs and up at the ceiling. They had barely bothered to move a muscle since this morning after breakfast. If you could call it that of course. The first meal had consisted of cereal. Because everything else required cooking and cooking heated up the apartment. He smirked shortly as his Meister chuckled, sure she was rolling her eyes at him.

"You and the rest of us." she mumbled, puckering her lips in distaste. "Maybe you should get that haircut Baka." she pointed out. Soul reached his arm up lazily and pinched a bit of bang between his thumb and forefinger. "Che..and end up like you? No way." he declined. Maka flinched at the jest to her unfortunate predicament.

A week back Maka had decided it was a time for a trim. She denied it but Soul was sure that it was because Liz had commented on her dead ends. Long story short Maka went out to the barber for a simple trim and came back with a terribly short boy cut. He had teased her for a good thirty minutes before she had gotten fed up with him and abused his poor cranium with a dictionary! Soul said not a word about it since..well until now at least. "Shut up Soul! I said to stop talking about it!" she cried, reaching up to cover her choppy hair behind her hands. "Its just temporary!"

That to cool voice of his bubbled into a laugh. One that lightly rattled his shoulders before he fell quiet again. "But it's funny! I don't understand how you talked to her so much that you distracted her from her job?" wasn't that what she had explained to him? Maka threw her magazine at the boy who put his hands up in defense, "I did not! And it is not! Would you just forget about it already?!" Maka snapped, crossing her arms with a huff. "At least I don't look like a shaggy street hobo because I refuse to cut mine." the girl grumbled.

Soul gave her a toothy grin in response stating something akin to how girls liked long hair on dudes but Maka only deepened her glare. After a thick sigh the girl turned on the couch so her back was against the arm. Propping her legs in in a way that only gave him a view of her eyes. He gave her a steadied look. The way her brow was clenched and her jaw set, a distant look. She was fretting over it again when he was only teasing. Lots of time under his belt had given Soul the knowledge to recognize that she was a self conscious spirit. Point out her teeth bitten nails and she was going to smooth them over. Compare her olive complexion to the tan skinned girl working the register at Death Bucks and Maka was going to start covering up to hide.

Soul drooped his eyes into a half lidded look, "Eh? Your doing it again." he grumbled loudly. Maka blinked blandly and looked down at the coffee table. She let go of her hair in favor of reaching for her long forgotten glass of watered down lemonade. "Was not." she mildly defended.

The scythe partner sighed turning away for a moment. He ran a hand through his sweaty locks. She was probably just uncomfortable with it all but really it wasn't that bad. Soul thought that the layered style was kinda befitting on Maka. It gave her this quirky, tom boy look that framed her face cutely. It wasn't even long enough to tie back yet.

Dropping his hand away from his head Soul grabbed into the table and pulled himself up. Maka didn't bat an eye at him. Flashing an unamused cold shoulder by staring into the commercial playing on TV. Ironically enough it was about some new smelly girl shampoo. She frowned at the picture, mumbling at how stupid it was only to flinch suddenly.

A pair of long fingers threaded through her soft sandy locks. Pressing along her scalp and ruffling up her jagged ends like a set of feathers that threatened to tickle her brow. "Eep!" she squeaked, cringing up like a cat that had its tail grabbed.

"Your the Baka. You shouldn't think so much about it." he told her, pulling her hair up gently before letting it flop back. Before she could fix it Soul dragged his hands back through like a comb, folding it down.

Maka eased a bit at the action but the pouty look was still in her expression. "Who said I was?" she garbled.

Soul hardly acknowledged the comment and instead continued to play with her shiny hair. Right now it wasn't in that trade mark set of pigtails so it had taken some getting use to. He'd be lying if he said he had thought some random idiot had come home that day instead of Maka. What she didn't realize was that she was still the same person, his same Maka. "Cause I can see it all over yur face." he hummed.

"No partner o' mine should be bothered by other peoples opinions. Besides," he paused, resting his chin on her head. "I think this cut looks cool to.." she ducked her shoulders in a flush. It wasn't often but sometimes her partner could be really great. "Thank you."

Soul laughed a little and ruffled up her hair. "Anytime twig legs!"

"Soul!"


End file.
